


NSFW Alphabet

by Suileanuaine



Series: Imagines and Headcanons [5]
Category: Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: NSFW Alphabet I posted on tumblr months ago.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Imagines and Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1184162
Kudos: 44





	NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare: Thor is much stronger than you and can be rough so he is careful to check that you aren’t in any pain and always insists on bringing you anything you need. He also likes to keep you as close as possible, even if this makes him late. He’s generally very sweet and caring because he loves you and can’t believe he has you in his life. 

B = Body: On you, Thor likes anywhere he can hold onto and use to manoeuvre you/control your movements because he likes to suddenly change positions. He also loves to hold your hand during sex because it makes him feel close to you. On himself he likes his hands and arms because of his strength and he likes to feel every move you make.

C = Cum: Depends on the mood/location. After missions or if you have been away from each other for a long time he will cum inside you. All other times anything is possible.

D = Dirty Secret: Loves when you are so desperate for him that you set the pace and dominate him, loves to be praised but wants to earn it so he’ll never tell you. Also enjoys making you beg, this usually happens when he’s in a playful mood.

E = Experience: He is a Prince so it’s probably safe to say he has a lot of experience and he likes to use this knowledge to his advantage.

F = Favourite Position: Thor likes to mix things up but he has a preference for anything face to face because he loves to watch you, also loves the intimacy involved in these positions. If he’s being rough it tends to be from behind and he’s more likely to pull your hair.

G = Goofy: Depends on the mood and the amount of time you have but he definitely likes to hear you laugh, he feels like you’re relationship is closer if you can laugh together during sex. He’s usually more serious when he comes back from a mission or if something happened to you.

H = Hair: Not something he worried about but makes the effort if you ask him to.

I = Intimacy: Thor is a big fan of hand holding, reassuring words and touches and sweet kisses (especially loves when you initiate). Also likes if you leave notes or items for each other to let the other know they were thinking of them. He’s just a sweet guy and wants to feel close to you no matter where either of you are.

J = Jack Off: Really only masturbates if you have been apart for a while or if he comes back from a mission and you are asleep or busy. 

K = Kink: 1) Orgasm denial: This could go either way depending on the mood. 2) Loves when you pull his hair and try to hold him in place. 3) Slight exhibitionist, likes the thought of someone catching you but doesn’t want anyone else to actually see you in that way, definitely encourages you to be loud so everyone can hear you (the rest of the avengers have learned to stay away from your room). 4) Slight breeding kink (once your relationship is well established and you’ve discussed the possibility of starting a family. 

L = Location: Usually the bedroom but anywhere in your apartment or assigned rooms will do. Will finger you in public to get you worked up (and to appease his exhibitionist side) whether he actually lets you orgasm is another matter, and you never know if he’s going to take pity on you or leave you waiting until you get home.

M = Motivation: Doesn’t take much to be honest but he does love when you initiate sex.

N = No: Will not share you! Wouldn’t like if you tried to make him jealous. Definitely won’t do anything that will harm or degrade you, he can be rough but he hates the thought or harming you.

O = Oral: doesn’t have a preference, he prefers to go with whatever fits the moment. Definitely will not say no if you want to give but is equally happy with his head between your thighs.

P = Pace: Usually likes to take his time to work you up, he has incredible stamina so he can just keep going until you beg him to let you cum. If you’ve been apart for a while he will just go for it and get you both off as quick as possible.

Q = Quickies: Enjoys quickies just as much as regular sex, especially when you’re teasing each other or one of you has to suddenly leave and you won’t see each other for a while.

R = Risk: Likes to try different positions and is willing to experiment with some toys but he won’t do anything that he thinks will hurt you.

S = Stamina: he’s a god so he has stamina for days, however he is mindful of that fact that you are human and won’t push you beyond what you can manage.

T = Toys: Thor likes to experiment with toys but they’re not something that is used regularly.

U = Unfair: When he’s in a playful mood he enjoys keeping you on the edge for as long as possible, also likes when you deny him so you’re probably both equally guilty of this.

V = Volume: can be very loud (exhibitionist side) but usually just talks to you to make sure you are alright and enjoying yourself. He becomes more vocal and growly when you’re in charge and are praising him and telling him how much you love him.

W = Wild Card: Thor liked trying out different Earth nicknames and now it has become a competition to see who can come up with the most ridiculous. This has lead to quite a few giggly moments during sex to the point where you have had to stop and calm yourselves down.

X = X-Ray: I think this answer is pretty obvious, he is definitely not lacking in this department.

Y = Yearning: He always wants you but is just as happy being in the same room as you or doing mundane domestic activities.

Z = ZZZ: Thor has a lot of responsibilities and worries and regrets so often has trouble falling asleep but having you with him and knowing that you love him helps to settle some of his troubles.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I posted this as the beginning of the year. Feel free to request.


End file.
